Just the way you look tonight
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Robert thinks about his feelings for Sandra as the band strikes up and the annual police officers ball.


**Just the way you look tonight**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, wish did but until I become controller of the BBC I'm just playing with them.

**Pairing:** Sandra/Strickland

**Episode**: none

**Rating:** T

**Archive**: . /group/new_tricksff

**Summary**: Robert thinks about his feelings for Sandra as the band strikes up and the annual police officers ball.

**Authors note**: just a fluffy little song fic the words are "just the way you look tonight" by Frank Sinatra. I've always loved this song and when it came on the radio today I could see this fic fully formed in my head. Enjoy and review if that's you thing!

The room is a mass of black ties and designer dresses as she looks at me for a final time and I know she's still questioning the sanity of what we are about to do. It's not the first time we've attended one of these functions together but it is the first since we decided to go "public" with our relationship. She's nervous, a quality that view people ever get to see in the ever together Sandra Pullman but which she knows she no longer has to hide from me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea." She whispers, pulling me to the side of the door of the ball room "it's not like there's many people in there who know we're a couple and the ones that do are not going to say anything. Everyone else is used to seeing us arriving at the things together and never thinking anything is going on, it's all a bit big for a "coming out" event Robert."

"Sandra we agreed." I gently remind her, she knows how I feel about this and I know she doesn't actually what to do it differently she just needs a little reassurance. "We're doing this together, as a couple. We talked about this over and over again, every other one of these events before and after we got together we spent the entire evening being jealous, watchful of every move the other is making, who they're talking to, how's trying to chat them up, this time we are going to walk in there and show them all the we are together and they can like it or go to hell. Ok?

She graces me with the most radiant of her smiles before taking my arm and I know the moment is over, this is as important to her as it is to me. We're there; we're ready to show the world that we're in love and tonight is the best possible night to do it. For a second I wonder how things will be different, how will anyone know things are different then she surprises me. Walking through the door she spots a friend from training college and waves happily at the other woman before kissing me tenderly on the lips and saying she'll be back in a second. Every male eye in the room turns and stares at me. I've never been so proud in my life as the band strikes up and I wander to the bar to get us drinks.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight_

Leaning against the bar I can't take my eyes off her. She always looks amazing to me but tonight she is breath taking. The midnight blue dress I know she spent days shopping for is beautiful, clinging to every curve of her body, giving me a tantalising glimpse of her cleavage and leaving her shoulders bare so the length of her neck that I so often loose myself in is teasing me with promises of what I know is all mine when we get home. I hear an involuntary sigh of contentment escape from me and know that forever I will remember this moment, how she looks and the pride that she has picked me.

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And you cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way to look tonight_

Catching my eye she smiles and my heart seems to stop for a second as it always does when I'm reminded how beautiful she is and how ready to share that beauty with me.

"Zoe this is Robert." She smiles as I realize they have moved across the room and are standing by my side now. "Zoe and I have known each other for years honey I've just been telling her this is out big "coming out" event so she was dying to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." I smile at the other woman as Sandra slips her hand into mine and I feel ready to burst with pride.

"We'll Sandra your taste has definitely improved." She laughs and I feel a flush of embarrassment coming to my cheeks as she looks me up and down.

"Be nice." She laughs squeezing my hand a little tighter as she nudges her friend. "Robert isn't used to being embarrassed by girly gossiping."

For a few more moments they chat animatedly and all I can do is watch in awe until the other woman leaves and I'm graced again by that smile.

_With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart_

"She's very impressed with you." She whispered her lips agonisingly close to my ear and her words dripping with the same pride I always feel when people comment on how lucky I am to have her.

"And why wouldn't she be, I'm quite a catch." I tease, melting all over again as she laughs moving so her body is pressed close to mine and tilting her head so the light catches the highlights in her hair bringing out the stunning crystal blue of her eyes.

"Indeed you are" she whispers "dance with me?"

_Lovely, never ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it  
Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.  
_  
She leads me to the dance floor and taking her in my arms, resting my hand on the small of her back, the contact with her skin sending a familiar tingle through my body, we start to dance slowly as the last verse of the familiar Sinatra song fills the air.

"I love you." I tell her quietly as she moves closer; resting her head on my shoulder and I gently kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too." She replies with a contented sigh and the rest of the world disappears, it is only us, the music and this moment.

I know there will be many more nights like this, many more times when we are together but for now I want to imprint this night on my mind. She is my everything. Everything about her makes me love her more, her fire, her intelligence, her strength, but tonight I will always remember how she looked, the pride I felt and the joy of knowing this is my future, our future and nothing can ever change that.


End file.
